


Stille Naucht

by Fyreflare



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Readerfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyreflare/pseuds/Fyreflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Christmas, Germany invites some of his friends to have dinner with them. But, it isn't always a silent night. </p>
<p>Old school readerfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stille Naucht

The snow fell softly outside as night fell and candles lit up the night. The tall, proud trees, dusted in white flakes danced merrily in the winter breeze. The glass, crested in gentle, delicate frost, from which you observed this frozen world was cold to the touch, but you didn't mind. You pressed your forehead against it, the chill welcome upon your warm skin. A smile spread across your glossed lips, a quiet tune rising in your chest. It was just like out of a storybook, you thought. 

That is, until you heard a rankling clatter behind you. Alerted by this, you turned back to the kitchen, finding your boyfriend of three years cradling a scalded hand, hissing curses under his breath. 

"Gilbert!" He shouted, glaring off in the opposite direction from you. "Stop running through the house!"

When you had first started dating, his brother and friends had frightened you, and caused inquires as to the frequency of such antics. Ludwig assured you that he would keep them under control. Well, that promise he hadn't kept. 

But it you didn't mind. At least it was something to keep you occupied. Although you could do without the Italian yelling. 

And with the yelling, an equally rapid Italian dialogue of the angry one's brother. 

You laughed to yourself. Those boys were like children, really. Rambunctious and rowdy, but sweet when thy wanted to be. 

And then there was the other one, the Austrian. You forgot exactly how Ludwig told you they met. College roommates? Friends in high school? It didn't matter, as far as you were concerned. Roderich was a gentlemanly fellow, one who was almost as meticulous as Ludwig. But he was cheap. From his thrift store suit to his clearly dollar store cologne, he did his best to appear wealthy without spending a dime. But that's okay. He was sweet. He was the one to convince Ludwig to ask you out, and for that you could forgive any Axe knockoff. 

"Maus?" Ludwig called to you. "Could you help me with this?" And so ended your moment of your own silent night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Kat!


End file.
